Code Lyoko E 111: New Countdown
by James the Lesser
Summary: Jeremie and Sanne need to keep XanaAelita from being deleted. This means they need to weaken him, the best way? Sanne to Earth! But Xana won't let them go that easily.


**Code Lyoko Episode 111: New Countdown **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-110 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

"Sanne, this is serious, if Xana stays on Lyoko much longer he will pass your time limit. He uses too much power, like you said, even if it's just her body we can't let Aelita be deleted." Jeremie shakes his head wondering what they could do.

"We need to weaken him any way we can, if you bring me back it will."

"I know Sanne but what will we do with you? It's been helpful being able to send you to the activated Towers to deactivate them so one of the others aren't at risk. And here, maybe you could stay here like Jim did but that would put you really close to Xana."

"I told you before Jeremie I would be Aelita. I could get the deed to the Hermitage, get the money out of my bank account, and whatever inheritance Franz and I left her." Sanne had it all planned out and she even had a story prepared.

"A few more days, I'll get things ready." Jeremie hears something behind him and turns around. "Xana!"

"_Yes Jeremie."_ Xana floats behind Jeremie. "_This countdown, I have studied it and found a way around it. Do not worry about me worry about yourself!"_ Xana charges an energy ball in his hands and throws it at Jeremie who dodges it.

"But Xana when, when Aelita was on Earth but still connected to Lyoko it counted on her countdown. Her, her body won't last forever."

"_Even if my plan doesn't work I will just get a new host!"_

"Not if no one is on Lyoko." Jeremie backs away into a wall.

"_I have a plan and it will work! I could kill you right now if I wanted to but I need you for my plan."_

"I, go ahead Xana, Sanne can delete you."

"_While on Lyoko? Would she really kill herself and destroy this?"_ Xana motions to Aelita's body that he possesses. "_Run!"_ Jeremie gets up and runs as Xana fires energy bolts at Jeremie. "_I will miss this when I complete my plan but I will have billions of toys when I take over!"_

"You won't because you'll be deleted!" Jeremie makes it to the elevator and pushes the button.

"_My plan will prevent that! When your friends join me I will be saved!"_

"Even if they joined you it wouldn't matter since they would be freed once you were deleted. Wait, why would you want them to join you?"

"_My plan includes three of your friends. The others are still expandable."_ The elevator doors close as Xana laughs.

"That was close, no, he was toying with me." Jeremie knew that Xana could have killed him if he wanted to. What ever Xana's plan was it would take power, power Jeremie knew how to decrease, but it would be risky.

The group is meeting in the sewers, Jeremie has risked bringing his lap top so Sanne could join them even though it meant Xana might be able to spy on them. "Xana is powerful and there is a way to weaken him." Jeremie has everyone's attention. "If we bring Sanne to Earth it will take away a lot of power. Since Franz used her to make the Super Computer this would be close to taking out the power supply and processor on a computer. If we had done this a year ago or more it would probably destroy the Super Computer but Xana has a lot more power then last year. We have to vote on this since brining Sanne here is a major step."

"Wait, how do we explain her coming back to life?"

"I am Aelita Hopper all grown up." Sanne speaks up to answer Odd's question. "Jeremie and I have made some papers for Sanne so she can go around as Aelita. She will have to stay somewhere else for a couple of days but once everything is in place she will be able to stay at the Hermitage."

"She can stay in my room, I'll sleep in my office." Jim volunteers.

"Ok, cheaper then a hotel, thanks Jim." Jeremie looks at Sanne. "We will have to make this fast so Xana doesn't try to do to you what he did to Aelita."

"I know, I'm ready, finally." Sanne closes her eyes. "Xana is still in Sector 5, he doesn't know what we are doing."

"We're on our way to the Factory, Sanne, if this doesn't work…"

"It will, I know it will." The X Program was still dangerous, the two had worked on it but it still failed about three percent of the time. The group head to the Factory and get ready for Sanne. Jeremie is in the Control Room while the others are in the Scanner Room.

"Sanne, stand in the middle of the platform."

"I am."

"Ok, here goes nothing." Jeremie activates the X Program and crosses his fingers while wishing for something wood to knock on. "Guys, I can't see anything." Jeremie tries to look through the camera in the Scanner Room but the others are crowded around the middle Scanner and he can't see.

"Sanne, welcome back." Jim leans down to her and helps her up.

"I, I, I can't breath." Sanne puts a hand on her chest. "No, oh God, Aelita…" Sanne starts crying.

"Jeremie something's wrong!" Ulrich doesn't know what to do.

"But it all went right, Xana didn't even do anything, Sanne?" Sanne doesn't reply as she continues to cry.

"Aelita, my baby…" She repeats this over and over again as she cries.

"Could the rest of you go away?" Jim holds onto Sanne after she sat down on the floor. "She, she needs time to mourn."

"Oh, ok, sorry." The others get on the elevator and take it up to the Control Room.

"What happened?" Jeremie was looking over the data trying to find the error.

"I think Sanne is in shock over coming back to Earth. That and well, she misses Aelita, she's crying." S.S. sits down on the floor feeling sad. Seeing a grown woman cry over the loss of her daughter hit her hard.

"Oh, I didn't, I didn't think of that." Sanne had begged him to take her back to Earth so she could cry but he didn't think it would hurt her like this. "Not now, damn it Xana leave us alone!" A Tower had activated. "What is he doing? Guys, get down to the Scanner Room." The group gets back on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room to see Jim with Sanne over his shoulder climbing up the ladder.

"Jim what are you doing?" He turns and sticks his arm out at the others and fires an energy ball. "Duck!" The energy ball flies above the group and blasts a hole in the back of the elevator. "Jeremie he got Sanne!"

"Who has Sanne?"

"Jim, he's been possessed!" The group decides to try and cut Jim off and take the elevator up to the Factory floor. "Stop, Jim!" Ulrich runs and jumps kicking Jim.

"_To weak Ulrich."_ Jim blasts Ulrich with an energy bolt.

"I got him!" Samantha grabs a metal pipe and attacks. She hits Jim once, twice, and then he grabs the metal pole and sends electricity through it taking Samantha out of the fight.

"What do you want Sanne for?" Odd is being more careful knowing he couldn't attack Jim directly.

"_None of your business!"_ Jim throws an energy ball at Odd who dodges it.

"Guys we can't fight him, we need to go to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower." Odd falls back to the elevator. "Come on!"

"What if he kills her?" S.S. was trying to think of a way to attack.

"He will if we don't deactivate the Tower." The others get back on the elevator and go down to the Scanner Room. "Jeremie, we're ready to go."

"Ok, I'll send S.S. as Aelita." Jeremie brings the Transfer Program up. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Samantha, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko and soon S.S. joins them. "Go east, straight east, I'm sending the vehicles." They appear next to the group.

"Hang on tight S.S." Odd and S.S. are on the Overboard while Samantha takes the Overwing and Ulrich is on the Overbike. They take off heading east hoping they would make it in time to save Sanne.

"Jim what are you doing?" Mrs. Hertz had seen Jim carrying someone with pink hair into his room. The only person she knew of with pink hair was Aelita. "You found Aelita?" Jim lays the pink haired person down on his bed. "Wait, that's not Aelita." This person was far too old to be Aelita. "What happened?"

"I was out jogging and I found her. I thought it was Aelita at first like you did but it isn't. Yolanda isn't here today so I brought her here." Jim smiles at Mrs. Hertz. "Could you check her pockets? I didn't want to, you know, do that."

"I understand Jim you're such a gentleman." Mrs. Hertz checks the pockets of the woman and finds nothing. "Strange this woman doesn't seem to have any forms of identification. Most muggers would just take the money, she doesn't even have house keys."

"Could she be Aelita's Mother from Canada? I don't know of to many women with pink hair."

"Maybe, oh I hope not, poor woman." Mrs. Hertz looks at Jim. "I'll go find Yolanda, I think she is at the coffee shop we like to go to." Mrs. Hertz leaves the room leaving a possessed Jim and a passed out Sanne in his room.

"_Sanne, time to learn the new meaning of pain."_ Jim shocks her awake before continuing with Xana's orders.

The group on Lyoko is almost to the Tower when they see their least favorite person, Sissi. "Jeremie, send me a Ghost!" Ulrich wanted another chance at Sissi. So far she had won every fight but he had a plan to make things even.

"If Xana corrupts it he'll control you."

"If I do this right it won't take long enough for him to corrupt the Tower." Ulrich gets close to Sissi and jumps off the Overbike. Sissi gets her axe out and destroys the Overbike with a single swing.

"Here it comes." Jeremie activates a Tower.

"_Ulrich it doesn't matter what you do, I will win. King Xana has told me of a special plan and I agree with it. Would be nice to have other Knights."_

"I don't think so Sissi." Ulrich has the Ghost enter him. "Bring it bitch."

"_I am Sissi, Knight of Lyoko!" _Sissi charges Ulrich who blocks the attack. The two clash in a battle of blades while the others watch.

On Earth Sanne's screams attract attention. "Jim?" There is a knock at the door. "What is going on in there?" Mr. Delmas has no clue what is going on behind the door.

"Uh Sir, I am uh, with a woman, you know, personal matters." Jim has his hand over Sanne's mouth to keep her quiet.

"Jim I let you stay here over breaks since it is cheaper then owning an apartment off campus but you can't be bringing dates back here! What if a student heard?"

"Sir normally I would be at her house but since school is out and her place is being fumigated I didn't see a problem."

"Keep it down could wake up the dead with those screams." Mr. Delmas walks away.

"_He's right, you should keep quiet." _Jim's hand heats up and fuses Sanne's lips together. "_Now where was…"_ Jim stops. "_Xana needs you, come on."_ Jim picks Sanne up and turns into a Ghost moving through an electrical plug.

"Go Ulrich!" Odd and the others are cheering as Ulrich with the Ghost is able to fight Sissi toe to toe.

"_Stop!"_ Sissi puts her axe away making Ulrich and the others confused. "_Jim has a present."_

"Sanne!" Jim floats down with Sanne in his arms. "Jim, fight the possession, you can do it!"

"_No he can't King Xana has complete control over him."_ Jim drops Sanne and Sissi catches her. "_She lives, if you join us."_

"No way would I join you!" Samantha gets her daggers out.

"_I don't mean you since you are useless to King Xana. Ulrich, Odd, and when she returns Yumi are wanted by King Xana. The rest are easily disposable." _

"We won't join you either Sissi. Stop using Sanne as a shield and draw your axe!" Ulrich had been close, he knew it, just a couple more minutes and he could defeat Sissi.

"_Join or she dies."_ Sissi does draw her axe but doesn't let Sanne go.

"Never!" Ulrich runs at Sissi then jumps just a meter away into the air. "Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart and surrounds Sissi. One clone attacks as the other uses a Super Sprint to grab Sanne away from Sissi.

"_Nice try."_ Sissi does her own Triplicate and destroys both clones getting Sanne back. "_I don't know why King Xana even needed that big buffoon around. I can do anything he can do but better!"_

"_Really Sissi?" _Aelita appears. "_Fine, deal with them by yourself."_ Jim collapses then wakes up.

"What, whoa, let her go!" Jim sees Sissi with Sanne.

"_Thank you King Xana for believing in me."_ Sissi turns back to Ulrich. "_If you win you get Sanne if I win she dies or you join King Xana."_ Her clone with Sanne jumps away from the others as the real Sissi steps forward.

"If I win? I know I'll win." Sissi and Ulrich battle once again.

"Guys Xana deactivated the Tower when he let Jim go. I'll bring S.S. back so she's not at risk." A few moments later S.S. leaves Lyoko for Earth.

"Jeremie, I wanted to watch." S.S. sits on the floor in front of the Scanners with full confidence in Ulrich.

Ulrich and Sissi continue to battle. "Missed me again." Ulrich kicks Sissi away and gets in a defensive stance. "What good is a big blade if you can't hit what you swing at?" Ulrich blocks Sissi's swing and strikes her across the chest. "You can't beat me now that we're on ever grounds." Ulrich strikes her again on the arm.

"_There's nothing even about this!"_ Sissi uses her Xana powers to fire an energy bolt at Ulrich who blocks it. Sissi snaps her fingers and an Assassin virtualizes. It is like the other monsters, black with a blue Eye and powered up. "_Get his friends!"_The Assassin attacks Jim, Samantha, and Odd.

"They can take care of themselves." Ulrich attacks Sissi again swinging his blade and connecting with her arm. She screams as Ulrich's sword cuts straight through. "Damn I didn't think that would happen." Ulrich shakes his head and gets over the shock of seeing Sissi's severed arm on the ground. He attacks Sissi who is only able to block his attacks with the axe as she can't swing it with only one arm.

"Speed Arrow!" Odd fires several arrows at the Assassin but misses the Eye. The Assassin charges and before Odd can get away the Assassin uses its claws on Odd sending him back to Earth.

"Thunder Clap!" Jim sends out a shockwave that hits the Assassin which gets its attention and little else. "Samantha do it!"

"Die!" Samantha had taken the Overboard up into the sky and made dozens of daggers. She throws as many as she can having them rain down on the Assassin. One hits the Eye causing it to explode. Before it would be an explosion that would send you back if you were close but now with the Assassin being powered it was like an atomic bomb going off. Samantha and Jim are sent back to Earth when the explosion hits them. The clone holding Sanne is startled and drops Sanne who wakes up. She rolls forward onto her feet and throws an energy ball at the clone.

"Sanne get to a Tower!" Jeremie had been keeping a close eye on what was going on and sees Sanne free from the clone.

"_No she can't be allowed to get away!"_ Sissi has a problem, she has to stop Sanne without being beaten by Ulrich. She tries to push Ulrich away but can't with just one arm. Sissi can do nothing as Sanne gets to a Tower. "_Noooo!"_ Distracted Ulrich knocks her axe away.

"You lose Sissi that means we get Sanne back." Ulrich hadn't paid attention to anything but fighting Sissi.

"_Ok, she's yours."_ Sissi runs away before turning into a black mist knowing she was lucky to get away. Her return to Earth has healed her.

"Ulrich I'm bringing you back now." Jeremie brings an enraged Ulrich back. Ulrich had won yet Sanne wasn't there and thinks Sissi has tricked him.

"Hey Ulrich." Sanne waves at him. "I hear you were the one to fight Sissi all by yourself."

"Sanne? But, how, Sissi tricked me."

"No she didn't. Her clone was destroyed when the Assassin was destroyed. I got away while you bravely fought for me even without a Ghost."

"What? I had a Ghost, Jeremie?"

"Actually Xana was about to take over the Tower so I canceled it. You defeated Sissi on your own Ulrich." Ulrich can't believe he did it on his own and looks down at himself.

"I did it, I beat her, damn I'm good." The group laughs.

"Ulrich you should watch your language I am an adult and a teacher." The group laughs even harder at Jim's comment.

"Give him a break Jim he is damn good." Sanne kisses Ulrich on the forehead. "My hero." She smiles at him. "I feel happy knowing my little girl had friends like you." They get on the elevator and go up to the Control Room.

"Sanne if you want you can take a break. You have to get use to sleeping again."

"And feeling cold or hot, breathing, thirsty," Sanne puts a hand on her stomach. "And hungry, can we get something to eat?" Jeremie and the rest nod, they were hungry to. They leave the Factory taking a moment for themselves.

**A/N: Short but good. Sanne is on Earth, Ulrich finally beats Sissi, and Aelita is at risk of being deleted. I have a few more ideas, and now have even more! I so want to do a prequel, the attacks that happened between the Prequel and TeddyGodzilla! Be like Episode -10, then Episode -9, until I get to 0 then end it again since the next episode would be TeddyGodzilla. **


End file.
